1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processor, an optical disc failure analysis method, and a computer product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processors such as personal computers (PCs) are often provided with an optical disc drive (ODD) to read data from/write data to an optical disc including a compact disc (CD) and a digital versatile disc (DVD). Due to the warp of an optical disc (medium) or the like, failure may sometimes occur in reading/writing of the ODD. If such a reading/writing failure occurs, the reading/writing need to be performed again. This results in extra processing time, and thereby reduces the convenience for the user. Accordingly, in the information processor with ODD, it is analyzed whether an optical disc causes a reading/writing failure.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-127377 discloses a known conventional technology related to optical disc failure analysis. With the conventional technology, an eccentric amount of an optical disc viewed from an optical pick-up is recognized, and a recognition result is output based on the eccentric amount.
According to the conventional technology, optical disc failure is analyzed based on a current eccentric amount of the optical disc without taking into account the previous record or logs of eccentric amounts. Therefore, highly accurate failure analysis cannot be made.